Summerland: 15 Years Later
by MrsMcCartney0828
Summary: Takes place 15 years after the series finale. Please R&R! Updated 91405!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I was just watching a re-run of Summerland and got the idea for this story. Also, for anyone who reads my other story, **Reunited**, I'm sorry to say that my co-writer, and friend, Lindsey won't be updating for a while due to some family issues. Lindsey and I also plan on starting the story over, because we have better idea's for the story. If anyone has any questions, or if you would like more information, you can find my email address on my profile. Okay on with the new story! I haven't seen the series finale, and I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm just using "after the series finale" to make it sound good, lol. You'll understand what I'm talking about once you start reading. Also, I don't know the character's ages besides Bradin, Nikki, Cameron, Derrick, and Callie, so I just made them up.

Summary: This story takes place 15 years in the future. All of the kids are grown-up, and have lives of their own. This story is basically about everyone's family, and the trials and tribulations they go through. Please R&R!

Summerland: 15 Years Later Prologue 

Ava & Johnny Durrant: Ava still lives in the beach house with Johnny. They got married shortly after the series finale. They had triplets. Two boys, Thomas (Tommy), and Daniel (Danny), and a girl name Alexis (Lexi). The triplets are 10 years old and going into 5th grade. Johnny is 43, and still runs The Sandbar, and Ava is 42, and still a fashion designer.

Susannah Rexford: Susannah met a man named Jared a few years after the series finale. Susannah is 42 and she moved to Chicago with Jared. Susannah and Jared visit Playa Linda during the holidays.

Jay & Erika Robertson: Jay and Erika got married and had four kids. Matt who is 14, Alyssa who is 8, Lauren who is 5, and Nicholas who is 2. Erika is 37 and a stay at home mom, and Jay is 43 and an accountant who also works at his shop when he has free time.

Bradin and Callie Westerly: Bradin and Callie got married after they graduated from college. Bradin is 31 and Callie is 30. They have two kids, and Callie is five months pregnant. The kids are Bianca, who is 5 and Ryan, who is 3. Bradin is a lawyer, and Callie is a stay at home mom.

Nikki and Cameron Bale: Nikki and Cameron got married two years after they graduated from college. They have one daughter named Melanie, who is 4, and Nikki is three months pregnant. Cameron is a director and Nikki is a make-up artist, but took some time off from work to spend time with her family.

Derrick Westerly: Derrick is 24 and just graduated from college. He is going to be a pediatrician. He has a girlfriend named Brittany, who he has been dating for 3 years, and Derrick has been planning on proposing to Brittany soon.

Okay, there was the prologue. I'm sorry if I messed up with the ages, but it was the best I could do, since I didn't know how old the adults were. The 1st chapter is up next! Remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summerland: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

**Ava & Johnny's House:**

It is 10:00 a.m. Ava & Johnny are still sleeping. Of course, the triplets have been awake for at least an hour, and are tired of waiting for their parents to wake up.

Tommy, Danny, and Lexi ran into their parents bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve!" Tommy shouted.

Ava & Johnny were startled at the sudden commotion, and both were awake in an instant.

"Okay, okay, we're up" Johnny told his 3 kids."

"You're up, but I'm not." Ava said groggily.

"C'mon, mom. We have to get ready for Christmas Eve, remember everyone's coming over for dinner. We have to set up!" Lexi said, shaking her mother a little bit, so she wouldn't fall asleep again.

"Okay. Lexi, you're right. I totally forgot that it's Christmas Eve!" Ava said with a little panic in her voice. "Let's go into the kitchen to talk about today." They all walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

"Okay, here's the plan. Tommy, Danny, and Lexi, I need you three to clean your rooms. Johnny, please help the kids with their rooms. I'm going to start cooking and wrapping the Christmas Eve gifts." Ava said.

"What about breakfast?" Danny asked.

"I'm on it." Johnny said getting up from the table, and going upstairs. He came down a few minutes later, dressed, and left the house to get breakfast at McDonalds.

The kids went upstairs to clean their rooms, and Ava called the rest of the family to make sure everyone was coming. She was about to get started on cooking when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ava?"

"Susannah! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just calling to say that Jared and I took an early flight, and are at the airport right now. We are going to check-in at our hotel, and then we're going to head to the mall to get gifts for everyone."

"Oh, Susannah, you don't need to bring gifts. Christmas is about celebrating Jesus, not about presents."

"I insist. I've missed everyone so much!"

"We miss you too, Susannah. But I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks. Well, I have to go. I'll call you when we're on our way over. Bye"

"Okay. Bye" Ava said as she hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Johnny arrived back home with breakfast. "Tommy, Lexi, Danny! Breakfast!" Johnny called from the kitchen. The kids ran downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone ate breakfast, and then proceeded with their Christmas Eve chores.

"Want some help?" Johnny said, walking up to Ava and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"With cooking, no, but if you want to help, can you go start wrapping the gifts. They're all in the den." Ava said.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Johnny questioned.

Ava laughed. "Johnny, you can't cook, you just grill."

"Grilling is cooking." Johnny said defensively.

Ava just laughed and continued cooking. Johnny did what Ava told him and started wrapping the gifts,

**Meanwhile, at the Robertson Household:**

**11:30 a.m**

"Get Out!" Matt yelled, while throwing a pillow at his 9-year-old sister.

"No! Mom told me to tell you to get up, and not to leave until you get out of bed and get dressed." Alyssa defended.

Matt got out of bed. "See, I'm up, okay. Now get out!" Matt yelled again, guiding his sister out of his room. He shut his door, and went back to bed. 10 minutes later, he woke up, hearing his name being yelled from downstairs.

"Matthew Jayson Robertson! Get down here right now!" Erika yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh. Now what did I do?" Matt mumbled, walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sit." Erika said. Matt and Erika sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alyssa came down here and told me that you yelled at her and threw a pillow at her, just because she was doing me a favor of waking you up. Is this true?" Erika asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want my little 9 year old sister coming into my room."

"And why not?" Erika asked.

"Because! I'm 14 and she's 9! Five years difference!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did, now does it?"

Matt didn't say anything. All he did was stare at the picture on the wall.

" For the remainder of your Christmas break, you will not be going out with friends and Melissa, and when I ask you to do something, you do it right away."

Melissa is Matt's girlfriend.

"Can she still come to Christmas Eve at Ava's house?

"Yes, but that's it."

"But mom, that's like two weeks!" Matt said angrily.

"You do the crime, you pay the time." Erika said, leaving the room. Matt sighed, and walked back upstairs to his room.

Well that was Chapter 1. I hope you all liked it! Please remember to R& R! xoxo 

MrsMcCartney0828


	3. Chapter 2

**Summerland: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 2 - Christmas Eve: Part 2**

10:00 a.m. – Christmas Eve

Nikki and Cameron lay in bed. Both still sound asleep. That soon changed when their 4-year-old daughter, Melanie came running into their bedroom. She bolted through the door and ran over to her parent's bed. Nikki and Cameron woke up right away.

Nikki sat up. Picking her daughter up from the side of the bed, and placing her in-between her and Cameron.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Cameron said to Nikki and kissing her on the cheek. "And how is my princess?" Cameron asked Melanie.

"Very good. It's Christmas Eve! Mommy, Daddy, did you know that Santa's going to bring me presents tomorrow?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Yes, but he will only bring them if you are very good. That means that today when we go to Aunt Ava and Uncle Johnny's house, you have to behave." Nikki said.

Melanie took this very seriously and replied with, "I will. I'll be good, I promise. When's breakfast time?"

"Let's go downstairs to the kitchen, and see what we have." Nikki suggested.

Nikki, Cameron, and Melanie got out of bed. Cameron took both Nikki and Melanie's hands as they walked downstairs into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen, Cameron placed Melanie on the counter, with her legs dangling. Cameron stood next to his daughter, while Nikki opened the fridge to see what they could have for Breakfast.

"Okay. The choices are Eggs, Pancakes or Waffles." Nikki announced.

"Pancakes!" Melanie shouted excitedly.

"Pancakes it is." Nikki said.

While Nikki was making the Pancakes, Cameron and Melanie went into the family room to watch Sesame Street. When the theme song came on, Melanie got off of the couch and started dancing and singing along.

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me!"

"I'm watching, Mel."

30 minutes or so later, Nikki called them into the kitchen for breakfast. A while later, they finished eating, and Cameron went upstairs to take a shower, which left Nikki and Melanie in the kitchen, clearing the table from breakfast.

"Mommy? When is the baby going to come?" Melanie asked.

"The baby will come out in about 6 months, but he or she can't come out too soon, because he or she wouldn't have thing people need to live, and might not live." Nikki explained. Melanie walked next to her mother and put her hand on her mother's stomach.

"You hear that? Mommy says that you have to be ready to come out, so come out only when you are ready, and you have everything you need." Melanie said to the baby. Nikki just laughed a little, and took her daughter upstairs to give her a bath.

* * *

At the Westerly household, things were going everything but easy. Bianca was riding her tricycle and fell and scraped her knee outside, and Ryan was supposed to be taking his nap, but was screaming and crying from his crib. Callie was outside with Bianca, and Bradin was in the den, working on some paperwork for his next case. 

"Hi honey, I know you're working, but could you please take Bianca and clean her knee off?" Callie asked, walking into the den with Bianca.

"Sure. B, what happened?" Bradin asked concernly. Grabbing his daughter's hand and bringing her into the bathroom.

"I… I was riding my bike, and I fell and hurt my knee." Bianca said.

"Okay lets fix it." Bradin said as he washed all of the dirt off, put some cream on it and put a band-aid on it. He kissed it softly.

"Better?" Bradin asked.

"Yes. Can I go see if Annabelle can play?" Bianca asked. Annabelle was a little girl Bianca's age, who lived next door.

"Sure, but in a few hours we need to leave to go to Grandma & Grandpa's house for Christmas Eve." Bradin said.

Bradin walked next door with his daughter. Annabelle wasn't home, so of course Bianca was upset.

As they were walking back home, hand in hand, Bradin got an idea that he thought would cheer his daughter up.

"How about you help daddy with his work? We can be partners." Bradin told Bianca.

"Okay. Can we have lunch after?"

"Sure, Angel. We can have whatever you want."

Bradin and Bianca walked into the den. Bianca sat on the little couch in the room, while Bradin sat at his desk.

"Daddy, what do I do?" Bianca asked her father.

"Well, come over here, and I can show you what do to." Bianca walked over to Bradin and he placed his daughter on his lap. "Okay, see these papers over there?" Bradin said, pointing to a table with a bunch of papers on it. "I need you to put them each in a separate pile. Put the Blue one's in one pile, the Green in another, and the Orange papers in another pile." Bradin told his daughter.

"Okay, that's easy." Bianca said, getting off her father's lap, and sitting down at the other table.

20 minutes later, Bianca finished separating the papers and walked over to her father.

"I'm done, daddy."

"Okay, let me see what else you can help me with."

"There you two are, I've been looking for you all over." Callie said, entering the room.

"Mommy, I helped Daddy with his work." Bianca told Callie.

"That's great, honey. Can I talk to Daddy for a second? I think Rugrats is on. You can go into the family room to watch it."

"Yay!" Bianca yelled, running out of the room.

"Come here." Bradin said, grabbing her arm and pulling her lightly onto his lap. "How are you today? How is the baby?"

"Good. No morning sickness, so that's good. Uh oh, I hope I'm not jinxing it." Callie said seriously. Bradin laughed a little bit.

"Did you talk to my Aunt Ava? What time are we supposed to be heading over there?" Bradin asked his wife.

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier. She said to head over there around 4:00, so we have awhile to get everything ready."

"Okay. I can't wait to see everyone!" Bradin said. Callie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Brae, can you do me a favor, and take the kids out to lunch? I need to make the food Ava told me to bring, and I still need to wrap some of the kids' presents." Callie asked.

"Sure. I'm just about done anyways." Bradin said, walking out of the den with Callie.

"Bianca, come here please." Bradin called out to his daughter from the kitchen. "Yes, daddy?" Bianca said, walking up next to Bradin.

"You, Ryan and Daddy are going out for lunch. Where would you like to go?"

"Petey's Playhouse!" Bianca said enthusiastically. Petey's Playhouse was similar to Chuck E Cheese.

"Okay let's go." Bradin said. He kissed Callie goodbye, and loaded the kids into the car. It was about a 15 minute drive to Petey's Playhouse. Once they arrived, Bianca started to run around all over the place.

"Bianca Marie!"

Bianca ran back over to her father. They ordered their food, and all three of them went over to the jungle-gym to play. Two and a half hours later, Bradin, Bianca, and Ryan left Petey's Playhouse and headed home.

**

* * *

4:00 p.m At Ava & Johnny's House: **

"Is everybody ready?" Ava called to everyone in the house.

One by one, Johnny, Lexi, Danny, and Tommy all came down in their fancy Christmas clothes. Ava and Lexi were wearing matching dresses that Ava designed, and Johnny, Tommy, and Danny were wearing dress pants & shirts.

DingDong 

"I got it." Lexi said, running to the front door. The rest of the family quickly followed her. She opened the door, and Jay, Erika, Lauren, Alyssa, Nicholas, Matt and Melissa stood on the other side of it.

"Hey, everyone." Erika said, entering the house with her family.

Matt introduced Melissa to Ava, Johnny, and the triplets. A few minutes later, Bradin, Callie, Bianca, and Ryan arrived. This time, Ava was the one to answer the door. She immediately engaged them all in huge hugs and kisses.

"Wow. Callie look at you, very beautiful as usual! How far along are you?" Ava asked.

"Thanks. I'm going to be 6 months on January 8th." Callie answered.

Next came Nikki, Cameron, and Melanie, and last but not least, Susannah and Jared arrived. About an hour later, they sat down for a wonderful dinner. Everybody was talking and enjoying themselves, when Susannah and Jared stood up, getting everybody's attention.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make."

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! I love them! Please R&R! Oh yeah, and I don't own Chuck E Cheese lol xoxo

MrsMcCartney0828


	4. Chapter 3

**Summerland: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 3 - Christmas Eve: part 3**

"I'm Pregnant." Susannah said.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Ava said, running over to her best friend and giving her a hug. Everyone else said their 'congratulations', and continued eating.

An hour later everyone had finished and the kids were playing, with the exception on Matt and Melissa who were outside making out. The kids were getting anxious, so the adults decided it was time to open presents. Everybody got 3 presents each. The kids got what they wanted, but Lexi had the best present of them all, well at least she thought she had the best present.

"Oh my god!" Lexi screamed as she opened one last small box. Inside were three tickets to a Hilary Duff concert, Lexi's favorite actress and singer.

"They're from everyone." Ava informed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lexi said, hugging everyone. Time flew by, as all the adults were chatting, and the kids were busy with their gifts, and pretty soon it was time to go. Jay, Erika, and their family were the first to leave, followed by Bradin and Callie's family. Nikki, Cameron, and Melanie left right after Bradin and Callie, but Susannah and Jared stayed a little bit longer, mostly because Susannah wanted to chat with Ava. They went into the living room to talk.

"Susannah, I can't believe you're pregnant! How far along are you?"

"About two and a half months. I know it's not possible for us to figure out the gender of the baby yet, but I just know it's a girl. Women's intuition." Susannah said with a laugh. "Ava, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask away."

"I want you to be the baby's godmother."

"Oh my gosh, Susannah. Oh course! Thank You! I'm so honored!" Ava said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. You're my best friend, who else would I pick?" Susannah said, returning the hug.

A little while later, Susannah and Jared left. The kids went to bed and Ava and Johnny were cleaning up the house.

"It was great seeing everybody today wasn't it?" Johnny asked Ava, who was picking up all the wrapping paper from the floor.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe Susannah's pregnant! Did I tell you she asked me to be the baby's godmother?"

"No, Ava that's great." Johnny said walking over to Ava and giving her a hug. "Let's clean this up tomorrow. We might as well because there will be more messes tomorrow morning."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go to bed. I'm so tired!" Ava said in exhaustion. They got changed and got into bed. Ava fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

**2 weeks later:**

Matt was glad he was off his punishment, but was still upset because Christmas break was over, and he had to return to school today. He walked downstairs to find only his father in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Matt asked Jay.

"Your mom's upstairs with Nicholas and Lauren, and Alyssa already left for school.

"Okay, well I'm gonna start walking. I promised Melissa that I would meet her at the corner so we could walk together. Tell mom I said bye." Matt said, grabbing a banana from the counter, and leaving the house.

"Okay. Have a good day at school." Jay called to his oldest son.

A few minutes later, Matt arrived at the corner of his street and Melissa's street. He was a little early, so he just stood there, thinking. He was in a daze, and jumped when Melissa arrived and kissed him.

"Oh hey, babe. Sorry, I didn't hear you coming." Matt told Melissa. "Ready to go?" Matt asked, taking her hand in his, and started walking towards the school.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back."

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I promise." Matt told her.

"Okay." A few minutes later, the couple arrived at Playa Linda High School. Melissa saw a junior named Chris, who was the last person she wanted to see. She tightened her grip with Matt's hand. "Lets go." He said to her. They were too late; Chris spotted them and walked in front of them, blocking their way.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Wanna go get drunk again, Melissa? I sure had fun with you." Chris said.

"Yeah, well I didn't." Melissa said, trying to walk away, but Chris stepped in front of her again.

"Hey, back off, and leave her alone." Matt said, stepping towards Chris.

"Is it my fault, that your slut of a girlfriend came to me when she was drunk at Greg's party?"

"You did not just call her a slut." Matt defended.

"Oh yeah? What if I did?"

_I can't take this anymore; Melissa is not a slut. _Matt thought as he punched Chris with all his strength.

By this time, everybody that was in the hallway was watching the fight. "Let's go." Matt said to Melissa. They walked to their grade's hallway, leaving Chris on the floor. Twenty minutes later, Matt and Melissa were in their 2nd period Math class, when the principal, Mrs. Rose, walked in.

"Excuse me, can I see Matthew Robertson please?" Mrs. Rose said, as Matt got up and walked outside of the classroom.

"Lets go to my office."

"Okay" Matt said in a confused voice.

Once they arrived in Mrs. Rose's office, Matt saw his mother sitting in her office with his little brother, Nicholas.

"Sit down, Matthew." Mrs. Rose said as Matt took a seat next to his mother.

"So. It has come to my attention that you were involved in a fight this morning. What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me? Matthew why can't you tell me?"

"The part I can't tell you is the reason why I got into the fight. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Matthew, if you don't tell me, you will be suspended for a week."

Matt looked over at his mother for sympathy, but all she showed was confusion and worry.

"Alright, if I tell you, can we get the person I promised's permission first?"

"Ok. Name?"

"M, Melissa Brookes."

Ooh! A cliffhanger. I love them! Why did Chris call Melissa a slut? What happened between Chris and Melissa? Look for Chapter 4 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summerland: 15 years Later**

Chapter 4 – The Truth is Revealed

Mrs. Rose wrote a note for Matt to bring to Melissa's teacher. Melissa exited the classroom, shut the door, and hugged Matt. "What happened? Why are you in the principal's office?" She asked.

"Mrs. Rose said that if I didn't want to get suspended, I would have to tell her why I punched Chris." When Matt said that, a look of worry appeared on Melissa's face. A few tears started to appear in her eyes, but Matt wiped them away. "You're the only one I told Matt, and that was hard enough. There's no way I can tell them." Melissa said, with her eyes tearing up again.

"Shh. It's all going to be alright. I promise." Matt said, embracing Melissa into a tight hug. "Let's go. The sooner you tell them, the better."

"Okay." Melissa said as the two walked down the hallway, and into the principal's office. They walked into the room to find that Jay had also arrived. Matt noticed Melissa tensed up when she saw everybody in there, so Matt grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They sat down, and Erika spoke up.

"Matt, are you going to tell us the reason why we're here?"

"Actually, I'm not." Jay, Erika, and Mrs. Rose had confused looks on their faces. "Melissa is." They all looked at Melissa to see what she had to say.

"During Christmas break, I went to a holiday party thrown by my parents' friends. Everything was fine, until their son invited me to go upstairs with him too look at his new guitar, because he knew that I loved playing the guitar. I followed him upstairs, and he led me into his room. I walked inside, but I didn't see a guitar. The next thing I knew, he offered me a coke, and I accepted. I guess there was some kind of alcohol in the drink, because a few minutes later….. he, he raped me. Matt is the only person I told." By now Melissa was in tears. Erika gasped in shock, as did Mrs. Rose. "When Matt and I arrived today, we tried to avoid him, but he saw me, and started trouble. Matt was defending me, and the next thing I saw was Matt punching him."

"What is this boy's name? I will get him in here right now, and I will call his parents. Mr. And Mrs. Robertson, Matthew, you may go. Matthew, you can return to class." Mrs. Rose said.

"No, please. Can Matt stay with me. I need him. Please."

"I suppose that is alright. Matthew, Melissa I will let your teachers know you will not be in class." Mrs. Rose said, walking out of her office.

"We'll see you later, I need to get back to work." Jay said. "And I need to take Nicholas to the doctor's. Bye."

"Bye" Both Matt and Melissa called to Jay and Erika.

Once Jay and Erika had left the room, Matt walked over to Melissa's chair, and brought her into a hug. Matt sat down, and pulled Melissa down into his lap.

"I'm so proud, of you, babe." Matt told Melissa. "Thanks." Melissa said with a small smile. Melissa was silent for a few moments, but that soon changed when she broke down crying. "Hey, what did I tell you before. It's going to be okay." Matt said, placing his thumb and pointer finger on her chin, and bringing her head up to look at him. He placed a kiss on her lips. It was short, but sweet.

About ten minutes later, Mrs. Rose arrived with Chris. Mrs. Rose left the room once again, to wait for Melissa and Chris's parents to arrive. Melissa tensed up, and looked over at Matt, who gave her a reassuring smile. Chris sat down in a chair across the room from Matt and Melissa. They waited in silence for Mrs. Rose and Melissa and Chris's parents to arrive. About 15 minutes later, Mrs. Rose, Mr. & Mrs. Brookes, and Mr. Glenn, Chris's father walked into the room.

"Chris, did you rape Melissa at the party?" Chris's dad asked his son. Chris didn't respond, which meant that he did.

"We are pressing charges." Melissa's mom announced.

**

* * *

2 Weeks Later: **

The day was January 22nd, the day before Melissa's trial against Chris. She was laying on her bed think about the trial, when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby." Melissa smiled when she heard Matt's voice on the other line.

"Hi. What's Up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my dad's friend's birthday party tonight. You remember Johnny, right?"

"Yeah, oh course. Let me go ask my mom. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

Melissa walked downstairs to find her mom & dad watching a movie.

"Mom, Dad, can I go with Matt to a birthday party. It's for his dad's friend."

"Sure, honey. Want me to drive you over to Matt's house?" Melissa's mom offered.

"Yeah. That would be great mom, thanks. I'll be down in a few minutes, I'm just going upstairs to change."

15 minutes later Melissa came down wearing a baby blue halter, a denim mini skirt, and blue flip flops.

"Okay, mom I'm ready lets go." She had already called Matt to let him know that she was on her way.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Robertson household. Melissa walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When she heard somebody coming to open the door, she waved to her mom, giving her the signal to drive off.

"Hey, babe" Matt said, opening the front door and giving Melissa a kiss on lips. "Come on in, we're just about ready to leave."

"Hi, Melissa, how are you?" Erika said, walking into the room with Nicholas in her arms.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Good. Jay! Alyssa! Lauren! Let's go!" Erika yelled.

A few minutes later, everyone was piled into the family mini-van, and off to Ava & Johnny's house

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School started and lots of homework and midterm finals are coming up. I've got some great idea's for this story, and I promise I'll do my best to type and post them a.s.a.p! Also, I noticed that I didn't put Chapter 2 in. There not matched with the Chapters that the site calls them. Did that make any sense? Well, I got kinda thrown off, so I messed up, butI posted that chapter, so read chapter 2. It's new, and the story wil make much more sense when you read it. Please remember to review! 

MrsMcCartney0828


End file.
